


Trust in the Wrong Place

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hope, M/M, Mental Anguish, Poem-esque?, different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: After everything that goes on Aaron sits on the bed. Robert finds him.This is different. Not even quite sure how to categorise but hey, have read and see what you think. It's only short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Aaron sat crying (there are many of them) and this kind of just wrote itself.

He sits on the bed. Knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. He's as small as he can be. He’s never small enough to disappear and that hurts as much as it doesn’t. 

He knows this. 

There are tears on his cheeks. He never wipes them. He's not sure if they are still falling. He's not sure of anything and yet,

He knows this.

There are too many thoughts in his head at the same time as being too few. A part of his mind is screaming out in pain but he can’t answer. He's not sure he ever can but,

He knows this.

He knows this place. He came to this place as a boy. He’s been here many times since. It never seems to let him leave. 

He can try other places.  
Happiness.  
He can give it his best shot. 

But he doesn’t know it. It doesn’t know him. 

There is no trust.

He shouldn’t trust this place. Dark. Terrifying. Painful. But he knows it. 

He knows hell.  
Hell knows him.

He shakes.  
There are hands. Hands never come here unless they are cruel.  
He flinches.

The hands leave. 

This isn’t right.

Now there is a voice. It’s soft. 

This isn’t right. This isn’t what he knows. 

He is always alone here.

The voice gets louder and closer but it’s still so soft.  
This isn’t what he knows.  
The voice gets firmer. And familiar.  
This isn’t what-  
The voice. 

His voice.

He allows the hands now. His arms wrap around him. They’re warm.

His Robert.

He's entered hell for him. 

 

Maybe they can make it out together?


End file.
